Harvard College
by CrazinessIsHappiness
Summary: The East High Wildcats are going to college! But what happens when Troy & Sharpay go to the same college... and have the same dorm room? Damn, I'm horrible at descriptions. x
1. Senior Year

June 11, 2008

June 11, 2008

3:30

East High School Campus

"So… this is goodbye?"

"I guess so."

"But… Sharpay Evans? You? _Same _college? Don't you think it was a _forced_ coincidence?"

"Maybe, Gabriella, but… it's not like I can help it. You're going off to some fancy school in Michigan, and me and Sharpay are going to Harvard in Sacramento."

"Sharpay and I, Troy."

"I'm _not _saying that bitches name before mine."

Gabriella Montez, Troy Bolton's girlfriend since junior year, let out a slight giggle. She was still bummed about her boyfriend and enemy going to the same college… but she knew she'd learn to live with it.

**&**

June 11, 2008

3:30

Other side of East High School Campus

Sharpay Evans ran out of the East High doors. Goodbye senior year at East High, hello freshman year at Harvard… with Troy Bolton (and no Gabriella to ruin it).

"Ry, can you believe this?! We're freshmen again!"

"Whoop-dido. I thought I was done with freshman year…"

_Ryan's POV of his flashback_

_"Ooh, look, it's the gay nerd who follows his bitchy sister around," taunted the guys at the end of the hallway._

_"Shut up, losers," I said. They laughed, of course, because they thought I was a gay guy standing up for myself to cool guys. I am not gay!_

_"Ooh, I'm so scared," said another, flapping his arms around like a chicken._

_"Just shut up losers!" said my sister, Sharpay. That was the first time she'd ever stood up for me… I was really surprised._

Regular POV

"Ry," said Sharpay, waving her arm in front of Ryan's face.

"Oh… sorry."

"C'mon, let's go."

The Evans twins sauntered to their limo, while Troyella walked hand in hand to the bus. On the way, they bumped into each other.

Sharpay scoffed. "Watch it, loser." Then she turned to Troy. "But not _you _Troy."

"Hey, back off! He's _my_ boyfriend! And I don't want you to get near him at Harvard! That would ruin his year and mine!"

Sharpay went up to Gabriella's war at whispered, "You don't even know my side of the story, Gabriella. So consider your year already _ruined_."

**A/N:**

Omfg, I know. That was so freakin' short. I'm so sorry. I'm new to this. x Please review, and I hope you liked it!


	2. Muffins

August 14, 2008

August 14, 2008

9:30 am

Harvard College

"Let's see, let's see…" said Sharpay, looking at the dorms. Her number was 654. Now if she could only find it…

Aha! 654. Sharpay took her key and unlocked the door. She crept the door open when she saw a guy from behind.

He was shirtless, and he had short brown hair. He was bending over, and he was wearing jeans.

_God_, Sharpay thought, _why does he look so damn familiar?_

Then it hit her.

"TROY?!"

The guy turned around. The window was open slightly, so there was a glow of light around him. He looked hot… Sharpay shook her head. What was she thinking? This was Troy Bolton.

"Hi Shar," said Troy casually. "Looks like we're roomies."

"Shar? Roomies? Nu-uh. This is NOT right."

"654?"

"Yes."

"Then it's right."

Sharpay groaned and put her luggage on her bed.

"So… what are you studying?" asked Troy

"Same old, same old," replied Sharpay flatly.

"That's not saying anything."

"Well it's not your business, is it?"

"Sorry. Just asking."

"Well, that's a mistake you've made. Don't make it again."

Troy shrugged and went through his luggage. Then he stood up and looked at Sharpay. "Remember that kiss in the 10th grade?" he asked her suddenly

"I don't want to talk about that," said Sharpay, not taking her eyes off her luggage.

"Ok, but for the record, you kissed me."

Sharpay looked at Troy. "No way, lover boy. You kissed me."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

Troy inched closer to Sharpay. Sharpay noticed.

"What are you doing, Troy?"

"Well, we can't agree on it. We'll have to find out…"

"I'm NOT kissing you."

Troy grabbed Sharpay's waist and pushed her body against his.

"Nice joke, Bolton. Now let me go."

"Not until you kiss me."

Sharpay looked into Troy's eyes.

"No," she said firmly.

Troy let go of her and went to the window. Then he turned back to Sharpay.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sharpay?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do! You know exactly what I'm talking about! You don't want to kiss me 'coz you're too afraid to admit that you love me!"

"Pshh. Please. I am FAR from loving you. In fact, I HATE YOU!"

(**A/N: Okay, start playing "When You Look Me In The Eyes" by the Jonas Brothers****…**** now****!**)

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me, Sharpay."

"No."

"Why?"

"Erm…"

"Because little miss perfect is too afraid to admit it, huh?"

"UGH! TROY BOLTON!" Sharpay looked at Troy directly in his eyes. "I LOVE YOU MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN WORDS CAN SAY! I LOVE YOU TROY BOLTON!" Sharpay adjusted her shirt. "You happy?"

"Yes."

"Now tell me you love me."

Troy looked Sharpay directly in her eyes. "I love you, Sharpay. I love you so much that I had to date Gabriella just to get you off my mind. I never loved her. I love you. I think about you all day. I love how you want to be perfect. I love your attitude. I love the fact that you love me. And most importantly… I love you, Sharpay Evans."

"I love you so much Troy Bolton that I hate it."

"Sharpay?"

"Yes?"

"Will you kiss me now?"

Sharpay leaned in when the door open.

"SURPRISE!"

"You?!" said a confused Sharpay.

"Gabriella!" said Troy. He left Sharpay and kissed Gabriella.

"Troy! Omfg! I missed you so much!"

Sharpay chuckled, trying to blink back tears. Gabriella looked at Sharpay. "And what is _it _doing in here?" asked Gabriella.

"Wow Gabby," replied Sharpay, "You really shouldn't talk about yourself like that."

Gabriella sarcastically laughed. "Nice. But he is mine. So why are you here?"

"I'm his roommate."

Gabriella turned to Troy with wide-eyes. "Roommate?" she barely squeaked out. Troy nodded.

Sharpay mouthed to Troy, "So much for loving me, huh Troy?" and left the room.

Troy sighed. "Gabriella…"

"Save it Hun."

"What?"

"I already know what you're going to say."

"Really? Thanks Gabriella. You're very understanding."

"Yes I am! I know you want my home-made muffins!"

"Muffins?"

"Yes silly!"

"No, I don't. I need to talk to you about something else…"

Just then, Ryan walked into the room.

"Gabby, sweetie, you need to hurry up. My car's running out of gas."

"Ugh Ryan! You weren't supposed to come in!"

"Ryan?!" Troy asked.

Gabriella turned to Troy.

"I'm sorry," she said, "but I've been cheating on you."

**Omfg!**

**This is the worst chapter ever!**

**x)**

**Maybe future chapters will be better****…**

**Please review if you want more chapters, if you love it, if you hate it, if it burns your eyes****…**

**x)**

**Haha.**

**But anyways, please do review!**


End file.
